rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Faust Aren
Faust Aren is a character Created by Liam the Big for the Aren Family. The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Faust was cursed with a single curse: *Anger: Easily angered by the smallest thing, Faust has spent years trying to give himself patience. History Birth & Youth Born five years after the 'Mighty' Ignitus, he always lived in his brother's shadow. In time this resentment turned to a cold hatred for his brother. Ignitus was better in every possible way it seemed. Better at magic, better with words, better containing his anger, all of this made Faust slowly sink into his own hatred. Until one day, Faust picked up a sword, he knew this was his weapon of choice, not some twig. Adulthood and Self-Exile The next time the two dueled, Faust drew his sword, and used it to channel an ungodly amount of magic at his brother. As he unleashed the powerful spell, his blade exploded, part of the blade cutting his eye. Ignitus laughed, only for a moment however, as the spell struck him with vast amounts of force. Faust then continued living in his brothers shadow as he had three wonderful children, and Faust had only a son. Ignitus fathered a female Aren, Faust had only his son, who was his world, his life. As Ignitus descended into madness, Faust was there to make sure no one was hurt by it. He failed in his endevor however, as his own son...his little prince was killed during one of Ignitus' horrid experiments with soul transfusion and soul enchantments. Faust cried, many days went by without end, as he held his son's corpse in his arms. Finally, a week later, his son Dymitri was buried. He would not and could not forgive his brother. He left him to his madness, and laughed when he heard of Drendal's betrayl. Faust's troubles were not over however, as he too realized, like every Aren Magi, that he will die some day. He fled to Kandarin, hiding until the current year. Return from Exile Unlike his brother, he would not go mad in his effort to survive. He stole many of the scrolls from the Aren mansion before they were driven out. They spoke of how Galethorn used the souls of others to sustain himself. All it took was a few years of practice. He did not need to kill men, as creatures and animals had souls themselves. Hundreds of years spent in hiding, siphoning from the livestock to stay alive. He lived in Kandarin, hidden in the forests, amongst the trees. One day he found it, the Aren Mansion, broken down and battered. In time he would open it, and the Family would rise again. Death After leading the family through rough times, being the voice of reason, the Aren civil war erupted. Before any real fight occured, Faust was in an agreement with the Ryder Family, a noble house of Kandarin. Faust and Jason Ryder would have joint control of the city of Al Kharid. The two disagreed on one subject, the future of the city. Jason Ryder wished to make it a military outpost, but Faust had other plans. He wanted to see Al Kharid shine as the silver the city was famous for. In an attempt to sieze power, he began planning the assassination of Jason Ryder. Upon hearing word the plan had been found out, he fled to Kandarin, where the momentous battle of the Aren Civil War would take place. He died at the hands of Ataneq Aren, killed in a duel of swords. Ataneq had assistance from an unknown scource. He lies in the Vault of Souls, able to offer guidance to any willing to listen. Personality Faust, since his youth, had always been quick tempered. Other than sudden ourbursts of anger, he is a rather easy man to get along with. He cares for his family above all else, and would gladly die if it meant he would have assisted the family in some way. Faust is known to hold serious grudges, especially against his brother, Ignitus. He enjoys fine things in life, as he remembers the life of a nobleman. He dresses himself well, and makes his home look well. A guest in his home would always have food and drink. Category:Aren Category:Ardougne Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Protagonist Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cursed Category:Male